It is generally known that human beings generally do not coexist well with insects, especially stinging insects like yellow jacket wasps and/or other like insects. Indeed, yellow jacket wasps, also known simply as “yellow jackets”, typically make nests in ground burrows or other like cavities. In many cases, a yellow jacket queen, emerging in late winter or early spring, finds a suitable cavity or burrow, such as an abandoned rodent burrow, or the like, and starts building a paper nest therein, creating chambers for producing larva that eventually become drones and worker-daughters. Nests may quickly grow, and by late summer and early fall, typically can have up to 4000 to 5000 wasps.
At this time, in late summer and early autumn, yellow jacket preferences change from protein gathering to gathering sweet and sugary material. Thus, yellow jackets become nuisances to people as they attempt to enjoy the outdoors. Yellow jackets are frequently uninvited guests at picnics and other outdoor events having food and drinks. Caution must typically be taken, as yellow jackets can also become very aggressive, using its sting defense when provoked.
As noted, yellow jackets have a stinger for defense, which they can use repeatedly when provoked or when protecting their nest. Indeed, yellow jackets can pose a particular problem for individuals that may be allergic to stings, or even to those not allergic if the individual is stung a large number of times. In addition, disturbing a yellow jacket nest may cause the yellow jackets to swarm and sting repeatedly.
Therefore, it is quite clear that yellow jackets may be quite a nuisance in late summer and early autumn. To ameliorate the problems associated with these stinging insects, various traps have been proposed. Typically, a yellow jacket trap consists of a hanging reservoir having a chemical attractant therein for attracting a yellow jacket that may fly within a certain proximity of the trap. In some cases, the trap may contain water that may drown the yellow jacket as it becomes trapped therein. In other cases, the trap may contain a pesticide or poison that may kill the yellow jacket upon entering the trap. Moreover, some traps simply allow the yellow jackets to remain trapped and die on their own, as it may be very difficult for a yellow jacket to exit one of these known traps once it enters the same.
However, these traps must typically rely on attracting yellow jackets after they have left the nest, flying in proximity to the trap. There is no guarantee that a large number of yellow jackets, or any yellow jackets, will fly into a trap, as these may typically be placed a relatively large distance from a nest. Therefore, a need exists for insect trap apparatuses and methods of using the same that traps a large amount of yellow jackets.
Relatedly, existing traps are typically not placed in proximity to a yellow jacket nest. Therefore, trapping of any individual yellow jackets does not solve the source of the problem, and drones may quickly be produced to replace trapped yellow jackets. A need exists, therefore, for insect trap apparatuses and methods of using the same that eradicates the entirety, or nearly so, the population from a yellow jacket nest.
In addition, the use of chemical attractants and/or pesticides may pose environmental risks for humans and animals, as they may become exposed to the chemicals contained within a trap. Thus, a need exists for insect trap apparatuses that do not require the use of chemical attractants and/or pesticides that may pose a risk to humans and animals.
Moreover, existing traps typically are relatively small and can contain only a few hundred yellow jackets at any one time, limiting the effectiveness if the trap is highly attractive to yellow jackets within the area. As noted above, a typical nest in late summer or early autumn may contain between 4000 and 5000 yellow jackets. To trap that many yellow jackets, the trap must be emptied or changed repeatedly. In cases where chemical attractants and/or pesticides are used, these must be replenished as the trap becomes “reset” for more yellow jackets. Therefore, a need exists for insect trap apparatuses and methods of using the same that may be utilized to trap as many yellow jackets as may be contained within a nest without emptying the same.